


Kisses

by Nimueth



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, F/M, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimueth/pseuds/Nimueth
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Kisses

Something for N7 Day! I’d planned to do something bigger, but my health said “nope”, so it’s a miracle I managed to churn this out at all, haha. There’s always next year!

My Shep has brown hair, but I feel like red balances the pic better, so I’m posting both. When I was giving the finishing touches, I realized how similar this is to that one scene from The Shape of Water. Woops. It wasn’t intentional, I just wanted to draw an embrace with Thane’s back to the viewer. <3


End file.
